Erasable surfaces, namely white boards or chalk boards, have long been used in office settings, construction sites and in the educational industry as well as in lower scale applications such as small business and personal use. These boards afford the user a surface that the user can write on and once finished, erase the written matter, rendering the surface clean and revealing any embedded image.
However, when white boards or similar erasable surfaces are used continuously for long periods of time, the surface can retain ink from the erasable markers, and the surface can chip, wear generally, or lose the ability to erase. The expense of replacing white boards, particularly the large wall boards used in classrooms and business conference rooms, is high, as is maintenance and installation. Due to the size and weight of these boards professional labor is required.
Concurrent systems and designs have attempted to solve this problem by creating individual white boards that are lighter weight and more easily replaced, but these boards do not cover the need for large surface writing. Similarly concurrent systems and designs have created stick-on thin erasable surfaces that can peel away and be replaced. However, these surfaces lack durability and longevity. Ultimately, there is a need for a durable erasable surface that does not carry the expense of traditional surfaces and can not only last longer but can more easily be replaced.
Also, concurrent erasable surfaces can often be easily erased, particularly if a user is writing above or around previous writings, their hand will smudge or erase the prior text completely. Concurrent systems and designs have created smudge protectors, but those require the user to purchase and utilize an additional accessory limiting the ease of use. There is a need for a surface that can be erased but in the interim creates a semi-permanent ink that does not smudge or easily erase.
Also, concurrent erasable surfaces do not possess the ability to use graphics or permanently create backgrounds. Most educators and professionals use projectors to temporarily create light display images on erasable surfaces and then write over those images so as to teach or instruct their audience. Permanently placing such an image on a standard white board would be expensive due to the lack of maneuverability of a heavy board. It would also be expensive if the user decided to change the image or add other images. Concurrent systems and designs have created advanced ink printing systems that can screen graph or quickly place an image on any surface or other plastic composite materials. However, these materials do not also have the ability to then be written on once printed on, or if they do, the additional written ink is not erasable or is not erasable without damaging the background image. There is therefore a need for durable erasable surface that can hold permanent ink while allowing for semi-permanent ink on top of it.
Additionally, current erasable implementations are limited to uni-planar usage due to weight and mounting considerations. Most erasable surfaces that are attached or adhered to other instruments or items are only capable of being used on one side of the item. Thus, a dual sided assembly that increases user access and overall function is preferable.
Furthermore, often times, the inks that are utilized are toxic in nature and give off fumes, which can render the user nauseous and thus become almost unusable. And finally, concurrent erasable surfaces are inherently non-multifunctional. Current white boards are fairly standard and are found in square or rectangular shape and used solely as a linear board surface. Concurrent systems and designs normally feature adhering the boards to other surfaces such as desktops, but these designs all still only utilize the linear or planer dimension of the board. Thus, there is a need for erasable surfaces which can be manipulated and are capable of being implemented in diverse uses and maintaining structural integrity.